Just Us
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Two certain Bellas find themselves being able to communicate with their minds but one slips up exposing their feelings to the other.


**Just us**

**Day 1…**

She knew it the moment her eyes opened; there was something different.

Beca groaned, rolling over onto her side, a dull aching pain in the back of her head. Maybe it was just a hangover and she had too much to drink, though she knew her own tolerance and only had a little. Trying to recall yesterday's events Beca closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. Then she heard it.

_Have to pee Have to pee Have to pee! _

Chloe's voice? Yet it was as if Beca had thought of it herself. Beca pictured a tiny Chloe sitting inside her head, a bubbly smile on the redhead's lips.

Beca's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion but she thought nothing of it figuring she just happened to hear Chloe through her door. She yawned listening to the sound of Chloe's singing; the early bird always wanting to get a head start on her day.

The day seemed to carry on as normal as the Bellas could be considering each of their chaotic personalities but for two certain Bellas, things could only get weirder.

**Day 2… **

The night of a Bellas movie night.

The girls were stationed in various spots around the house lounging comfortably in their sleepwear. Aubrey and Chloe always shared the loveseat much to Stacie's dismay while Beca always took her favorite beanbag chair liking her own space; the rest of them piling elsewhere wherever they saw fit.

With the third movie of the night the Bellas were getting tired. Beca was near asleep when she heard it.

_Awee! She's so cute!_

Beca's eyes opened scanning across the redhead from not too far away.

"What's cute?" she asked looking to the tv to see of course, a cute puppy. She wasn't sure what movie this was but she couldn't think too much about it, too busy thinking back to the feeling of Chloe being inside her head.

"Hm?" Chloe questioned. "No one said anything Becs..But the doggie is cute!"

This confused Beca but once again she overlooked it blaming it on her exhaustion.

**Day 3…**

Beca was oblivious, that was a fact. If it were anyone else it could've been caught a lot sooner but this DJ ignored sign after sign. Until this day.

The pair were in Beca's room, Beca wanting to go over her music with Chloe first to make sure it was okay. Hours passed and they found themselves lounged across her bed talking about the future of acapella

_You're so beautiful Becs_

Beca's eyebrows furrowed slightly. She had been looking at Chloe when she heard it but Chloe's lips didn't move at all to match up. It was in her head again. This was crazy. Absolute crazy. But Beca saw it now.

_Chloe. Can you hear me?_

She felt stupid but she had to try. She waited, but there was nothing. No sign of Chloe getting the message that Beca was trying to send.

What the fuck was happening and why did it only go through Beca's receiving end.

Over the next couple of days Beca kept trying. She didn't tell anyone out of fear that she would only seem crazy and that it would get her locked up in a mental asylum. But each attempt she made earned her only silence. Chloe still couldn't hear her.

**Day 5…**

Bellas rehearsal could be summed up in two words: Tense and Exhausting.

Beca and Aubrey constantly continued to be at each other's throats fighting over what the choreography should be until finally they agreed on one thing and made a deal; that Beca would be in charge of the music but Aubrey and Chloe the choreography.

Hours into practice Beca found herself frustrated and tired. She struggled with the steps. Maybe because she didn't agree with them. Soon Aubrey sent Chloe her way, Chloe showing Beca the steps perfectly.

_This is pointless. I can't move like you Chloe_

"But you can, Becs. I think you're just too stubborn to follow them since it's Aubrey's choreography."

Beca didn't say it out loud..

And Chloe didn't realize it either. This was Beca's chance and she jumped for it.

_Chloe! Can you hear me now?_

Confusion crossed over her face. "I can hear you Becs.." But she soon too realized Beca wasn't actually talking. It was in her head.

_Oh my god Becs! Is this real!?_

The brunette seemed relieved, happy that she was no longer alone in this.

_I think so. _

_This is so awesome!_

Seconds later the DJ's senses were overwhelmed with strawberry and red hair, a bubbly redhead in her arms.

_Careful. We can't tell anyone. We'd be taken away and drugged up because they'd think we are bat shit crazy_

The seriousness in Beca's face made Chloe consider the situation and understand with a nod.

_Whatever you want Becs._

**Day 7…**

As more time passed, the mind communication only grew more consistent though they gained better control of it. They didn't concern themselves with why this was happening to them or how, but instead choosing to take advantage and have fun while they still could with it. Chloe for certain took advantage of it.

"Shawshank, why is your face all red?" Fat Amy questioned, the Bellas together for pizza and Chinese. Attention turned to the DJ.

Stacie piped in. "She's right cutie. Are you thinking of me?" she teased loving to make fun of the shorty.

"No I just. I-..ugh" Beca brushed everyone off taking a bite of her pizza wanting everyone to go back to themselves. She flashed a quick glance towards Chloe who could only smirk. Beca's mind had been bombarded with thoughts of their first shower together; the night before Beca auditioned for the Bellas.

_Dude_

_Sorry, I can't help it Becs. _

Playing innocent Chloe offered Beca a glass of water. "Maybe you should get some fresh air too?" she suggested, a falsely concerned expression on her face that fooled everyone but Beca.

**Day 8…**

With communication like this there was bound to be an unintentional slip up every now and then. Today it was Beca who slipped. She couldn't handle the sight unfolded in front of her.

Tom.

Tom whatever the frick his name is was all over Chloe. Did she not care? Did she like it? Beca wasn't sure but she knew that herself didn't like it. She ignored people who tried to socialize or dance with her, music blaring in the background with packs of bodies dancing to the beat; one of Fat Amy's typical parties. Beca tried to dismiss it and let it go on for a couple hours until she saw Tom continue to advance on Chloe who didn't seem to appreciate it.

_Cocky son of a bitch_

Hearing Beca's voice in her head Chloe sought her out in the crowd.

_It's okay Becs_

But before they both knew it Beca was pulling Tom away from her who didn't seem to be too happy considering. He spun on her.

"What is your problem?" he asked. Nothing about him showed respect or patience. It was clear he must've had a couple to drink on top of it but Beca was ready.

"Does she look interested in you at all? Can you not take a hint?" she countered.

Beca wasn't expecting the shove that almost sent her tumbling to the ground. She was quick on her feet. This caught them attention, several people rushing to form a circle around the commotion.

"What, you think she'd be interested in you? Dyke?"

"Woah okay," Chloe had enough. She got between the two shielding Tom from making any farther physical contact with Beca. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now." She gestured to one of the treble makers to call him a cab.

"Come on baby, we were just starting to have a little fun."

_Lay one fucking hand on her_

_Beca it's okay. Just go get some air_

That was the last thing she wanted to do. The treble makers were making their way over to remove him from the house when he felt it was good timing to slide his hands onto Chloe's hips.

Beca didn't think.

_Chloe's mine _

Not even a split second later Beca's fist connected with Tom's jaw sending him back a couple steps before Beca was held back by Cynthia Rose and Tom was removed from the household.

**Day 10…**

They managed to brush It off and ignore it for a day. But Chloe was Chloe. No personal boundaries Chloe.

"Becs. Can we talk about the party?"

Beca pulled a blanket over her face with a grunt, it was eight in the morning for crying out loud.

"Chloe this is ridiculous, go back to be-" she was cut off by the ruffle of her blankets and the extra weight on her bed, Chloe crawling in beside her.

"You said I was yours.." She pressed, her irises a deep blue. "You were jealous.."

Beca didn't reply. She was too focused on Chloe's eyes that looked to be seeing right through her. Into her. There was nowhere to hide.

_I think I love you.._


End file.
